Our objective is the determination of the role of carbonic anhydrase, and its sulfonamide inhibitors, in the movement of ions and water through ocular tissues. The subcellular distribution, catalytic characteristics, and isozyme composition of carbonic anhydrase will be determined in the ciliary processes and cornea. These features will be compared to those of carbonic anhydrases isolated from other ion-transporting epithelia, such as the kidney. The effects of Diamox and other sulfonamides upon each isozyme of carbonic anhydrase will be studied. We will also examine the effects of Diamox upon certain other enzymes, especially vasopressin-stimulated adenylate cyclase, in the ciliary processes. The non-pigmented epithelium is proposed as the site of the active transport processes leading to the formation of aqueous humor. We are able to separate the two cell types isolated from the ciliary processes and we will use this technique to re-examine this hypothesis. We will measure the activities of carbonic anhydrase, vasopressin-stimulated adenylate cyclase, and epinephrine-stimulated adenylate cyclase in the two cell types. This information should enlarge our understanding of the processes involved in aqueous humor formation. This should enhance our capacity to control glaucoma.